Elven blood child
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ichigo discovers she is pregnant with Kisshu's baby and decides to tell him however Keichiiro and her friends support her but Ryou and Masaya think otherwise. KisshuxIchigo, MasayaxIchigo, RyouxIchigo, Masaya.sshu.vs.Ryou
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was making her way to work after school and kept touching her stomach and thinking deeply. She was at least 2 months pregnant so she had a small bump making her uniform tight but she merely told her friends she needed to lose weight. Ichigo remembered how her mother had reacted on the day she had discovered all of this.

_**Flashback**_

Ichigo dropped the pregnancy tester in shock making a clatter on the bathroom floor tiles then bumped into the towel rack knocking it over making a loud bang that echoed downstairs. It was impossible how could she be pregnant she couldn't recall sleeping with Masaya at any point let alone Ryou.

Sakura made her way upstairs attracted to the noise upstairs "Ichigo? Honey are you ok I heard a noise from downstairs" she said knocking the bathroom door and tried to open it but it was locked. She jiggled on the door frutratedly but it wouldn't budge as Ichigo had locked it "ICHIGO OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!" she cried getting cross now.

Shintaro approached his wife cautiously "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Sakura looked concerned "Shintaro it's Ichigo she's locked herself in the bathroom and won't answer me" she said getting tearful.

Shintaro hammered on the door "Ichigo open this door AT ONCE!" he shouted then he tried to be calm and coax Ichigo out "Ichigo listen we're only worried about you so please come out" he said gently.

Ichigo eventually opened the bathroom door with a tearstained face "I'm pregnant" she said tearfully to which she burst into tears in her mother's arms.

_**Now**_

Ichigo sighed heavily when she remembered the chaotic nightmare that had ensued after she told them. When she said she wanted to keep the baby after figuring out it was Kisshu's (she and him had a steamy night together after Masaya and Ichigo had a massive fight) her mother promised to support her while Shintaro objected and demanded she have an abortion.

After still not being able to convince Sakura into agreeing Shintaro left Ichigo and her mother to live alone Sakura had been heartbroken and Ichigo blamed herself but Sakura knew she had to be strong and support her daughter.

Ichigo sighed heavily "I guess it's just a matter of time before I tell my friends unless they find out" Ichigo thought.

Suddenly Ichigo's two friends Moe and Miwa appeared running towards her cheerfully. The two girls hugged Ichigo then they began to talk about Ichigo "weight".

"Have you tried going on a diet Ichigo they really work wonders" Miwa said helpfully giving Ichigo a kind smile of encouragement.

"Or you could just try good old fashioned exercise then perhaps both" Moe suggested helpfully.

Ichigo forced herself to smiled "No worries guys my mum is supporting me 100% ok" Ichigo said nervously unsure of whether they could handle the truth.

Moe sighed "Well ok but try and think about our advice at least Ichigo ok" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok I will anyway I gotta get to work" Ichigo said politely and ran off towards Café mew mew. She still hadn't old Ryou or the others yet either and was having a hard time thinking of how she would do it.

_**At café**_

Ichigo was busy serving a table of 4 drinks and cake when Ryou called her into his office to which she knew what would come next so she followed obediently handing her tray to lettuce who kindly took over.

When they reached Ryou's room he shut the door and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's chest and locked the door and smelled her sweet scent and smiled "You still smell so ripe like fresh strawberries ready to be picked" Ryou teased. He begun to grope her chest with one hand which would usually arouse Ichigo however she was distracted by thoughts of Kisshu.

Ichigo gently removed Ryou's grip and said "Ryou we have to stop this Lettuce has a thing for you and I have bigger issues right now at home" she said sternly yet politely.

Ryou sighed crossly and sat in his chair "Geez Ichigo I rejected Lettuce and she's with Keichiiro now plus I understand your mum is still hurt but she aint exactly suicidal". Ichigo growled crossly and stormed out of the room "Where are you going?" Ryou asked quickly still wanting to continue.

Ichigo turned to look at him "I'm going home its better than being stuck here with YOU!" she snapped crossly then slammed the door with a loud bang.

Mint saw Ichigo approaching and smirked "Hey Ichigo would you be a dear and mop the floor?" Mint asked in a sweet yet wicked tone. Ichigo picked up a vase of flowers from the table where mint was sitting and poured it over her head and stormed off towards the changing room.

Lettuce looked worried "I wonder why Ichigo is so upset?" she said worriedly with a thoughtful look.

Keichiiro had seen everything from the kitchen and sighed it was all the same drama to him although he had to admit Ichigo was more annoyed and stressed than usual.

Purin pointed and giggled at mint "Hey Mint shouldn't you be using a birdbath instead" she teased to which even Lettuce had to silence her giggle.

Zakuro looked concerned "Ichigo seems more on edge than usual any of you guys know what's up?" she asked to which the others shook their heads.

Meanwhile Mint was fuming mad "That bitch this hairdo is expensive I'll make her pay!" Mint snapped and stormed off the kitchen to dry off.

In the changing room Ichigo took off her uniform and changed into her thigh length black crinkled mini skirt, yellow sweater with red buttons, white crinkled collar, 2 bunches, white socks and brown Mary Jane shoes. She then picked up the bag with her uniform in it and her school satchel and left for home.

_**At home**_

Sakura took Ichigo's clothes and satchel and began making supper while Ichigo slumped off to her room to think possibly take a nap while she was at it too. She yawned exhaustedly she had later discovered that she got very sleepy while pregnant too.

As Ichigo opened her bedroom door she saw a familiar green haired golden eyed Alien sitting on her bed with a flirtatious look on his face. Instead of ranting at him like she usually did Ichigo merely nodded and then told him to move over.

Kisshu was rather astounded at Ichigo's new behaviour and asked "Ichigo did you hit your head cos usually you'd try and kill me for visiting you like this out of the blue".

Ichigo sighed "yeah well I'm not really in the mood ok" Ichigo sighed her voice slightly annoyed and she grabbed her pillow for comfort. She gazed at Kisshu her cheeks turning red after all Kisshu wasn't your average guy he was way fitter than Ryou or Masaya.

Kisshu looked more serious and his eyes became gentler "Kitten you wanna tell me what's bothering you? I promise I won't be mad" he said stoking her hair and pulling her onto his lap.

Ichigo nuzzled into Kisshu's chest gently enjoying being close to him then looked deeply into his big golden eyes "Kisshu I'm pregnant and its yours" she said slowly to which Kisshu collapsed pulling Ichigo on top of him. "Oh boy this is gonna take a while" Ichigo thought to herself.


	2. C2:Kisshu's a daddy

Ichigo gently began shaking Kisshu to wake him up but he didn't budge he was out cold but he was muttering nonsense but it was too quiet for Ichigo to hear. Eventually she began to grow tired of him being out cold on her bed as it was getting nowhere so she slapped his face several times till he came to.

Eventually this worked and Kisshu came to looking annoyed and rubbed his cheeks crossly "Damn it Ichigo that really hurt" he said crossly. He then remembered what Ichigo had told him earlier before he passed out and went quiet again and avoided eye contact with her.

Ichigo began to worry that he wouldn't believe her and that this was a trick and that he may think the baby was Masaya's or Ryou's. She began to get upset and eventually started crying quietly which attracted Kisshu's attention making him feel worried and guilty.

Kisshu approached Ichigo and touched her cheek turning her face to look at him "Kitten please don't cry it makes me so sad" he said gently. He was still in shock that he was a father but he couldn't leave Ichigo alone in this he was also responsible.

Ichigo wiped her eyes but the tears still fell and now she had a small case of the hiccups from crying so much "But…*hic*…you don't think *hic* that it's yours *hic".

Kisshu pulled Ichigo onto his lap gently and licked one of the tears making her blush "I do believe you kitten it's just a lot for me to take in is all" he said gently which gave Ichigo some relief.

_**10 mins later**_

Kisshu lies on Ichigo's bed with her holding her close warming her with his body heat but she begins to shiver so he pulls the blanket over her to keep her warm. She snuggles into his chest warmly and begins purring gently to which Kisshu chuckles to himself.

"Man Ichigo is so cute when she's asleep I wish I had a camera" he thinks to himself then closes his eyes enjoying the moment. Suddenly he hears a jingling noise coming from under the covers and looks under the sheet and notices Ichigo's tail has popped out as well as her ears.

There is a 5 minute silence and then a mischievous grin spreads across Kisshu's face and he reaches out and begins playing with Ichigo's ears to which she moans softly. After he is done playing with them he chuckles "I never get tired of that" he thinks.

_**That evening**_

Sakura opens the door carrying groceries in her hands and then closes it behind her. She takes the food into the kitchen then calls out "Ichigo? Ichigo where are you?"

When there is no reply she becomes concerned and makes her way upstairs to Ichigo's room figuring that is the most likely place Ichigo will be. She knocks on Ichigo's bedroom door "Ichigo its mama can I come in?" Sakura calls worriedly.

Eventually Sakura opens the door and finds Ichigo in bed with Kisshu and goes quiet then frowns crossly and then cracks her knuckles "That young lout is trying to get some sugar from my precious daughter" she says crossly.

_**Afterwards**_

Kisshu is frowning and rubbing his head crossly "damn it that's the second time I've been hit by a girl today" he mutters crossly.

Sakura is very annoyed "Ok young man tell who you are and why were you so intimate with my daughter?" she demands.

Ichigo decides to stand up for Kisshu "Wait Mum it's not what you think I've known Kisshu for ages" she says concerned that Sakura will call the police.

Kisshu looks at Sakura sternly "My name is Kisshu and I am the father of Ichigo's child" he answers honestly.

Sakura calms down but still looks rather cross "I see well I'm glad you finally told me how long have you been together?" she asks sternly.

Ichigo sighs "at least 3 months after Masaya and I had that argument and then while I was unhappy Kisshu consoled me and things escalated from there".

Sakura sighs "I see you should have told me Ichigo I'm your mother I would have understood you silly fool" she said worriedly.

Kisshu holds Ichigo closely "Will you still let us see each other?" he asks worriedly to which Ichigo also looks concerned.

Sakura nods kindly "Of course the one thing that comes first above all else is Ichigo's happiness". Ichigo and Kisshu kiss and then hug each other tightly relieved that Sakura has accepted Kisshu as the father of Ichigo's child and is allowing them to still see each other.

Much later into the evening the three sit down at the table and eat supper then Sakura tells them to go upstairs and talk while she cleans up so she can have time to relax and calm down to which they quickly leave the room and head towards the stairs making their way to Ichigo's room.

_**In Ichigo's room**_

Kisshu and Ichigo are sitting on Ichigo's bed; Ichigo has changed into here Strawberry Pajama's and untied her hair from its two bunches. As Ichigo finishes changing and sits down upon her bed Kisshu wraps his arms around her from behind making her jump. Ichigo begins to blush "Kisshu Wha…what are you doing?" she asks nervously her heart racing within her chest. She could feel the warmth of Kisshu's body, his toned muscles under his shirt the familiar smell she loved so much.

Kisshu sniffed her hair gently "Ichigo you smell so ripe like fresh strawberries I want you so bad kitten" he said lustfully and cupped a hand over one of Ichigo's breasts making her jump.

Ichigo turned red "Kisshu my mum is downstairs" she said nervously worried that Sakura could hear them.

Kisshu nibbled Ichigo's ear making her flinch "its ok kitten she won't disturb us I have a barrier around your room for privacy" he teased.

_**5 mins later**_

Ichigo was straddling Kisshu's lap kissing him heavily one arm around his neck her other hand entangled his masses of green hair. She continued to moan heavily as Kisshu kissed her neck and fingered her sensitive area while watching her lovingly.

Kisshu was kissing Ichigo's neck, kissing her chest, stroking her body and stroking her sensitive areas and enjoying her reaction "Oh Kitten you love it when I touch you don't you" he teased.

Ichigo looked at him lustfully "Kisshu you're so mean you know that I'm helpless when you touch my sensitive spots you jerk".

Kisshu answered by squeezing her nipple hard "Oh really you seem to like it kitten" he teased licking his lips then sucking on Ichigo's breasts making her moan louder to which Kisshu had to muffle them by kissing her. Eventually Ichigo's ears and tail popped out to which Kisshu knew that if he pushed her any further she would transform into a cat so he gave in and decided to help her climax.

_**After**_

Ichigo was asleep on her bed lying on her back her face peaceful to which Kisshu kissed her and covered her up with the futon and lay beside her stroking her cheek. His heart ached as he watched her sleep "Oh Ichigo you have no idea how much I love you; you're my precious kitten".


End file.
